


dry

by route216



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, drampa is best dad, no words/text, v short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/route216/pseuds/route216
Summary: found family in the rain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	dry

(don't mind this this is just so i can hit the ten character minimum) 

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost (or at the very least credit me if you do!). if you liked this, please consider reblogging it on tumblr (and leaving kudos)!
> 
> https://cherartsthings.tumblr.com/post/187691544889/dry


End file.
